Mad
by mute90
Summary: Keifer haunts Kristina, or he tries to.


Characters: Keifer, Kristina

A/N: Done for the Ghosts, Ghouls, and Goblins challenge at gh_unwrapped. Very, _very_ minor Supernatural crossover (ghost-fighting method; you don't have to be at all familiar with the show).

* * *

He loved her. He loved her so fucking much. He could swear to that.

But she just… why did she have to make him mad?

"Stop messing around," he said. He reached out to grab her arm and she jerked away.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked, "You're dead!"

Dead.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

That was right, wasn't it? He was dead. All for loving her. His parents told him she was just bad news but he didn't listen…because he loved the little bitch.

"Look what you did to me!" he yelled, blood oozing from his body. He raised his hand and she threw an arm over her head.

"No!"

When she woke up the next morning, there was a bruise on her cheek. He watched her cover it up with make-up and then wrap her arms around herself. She rocked back and forth in her chair and he fisted his hands in his hair.

Keifer loved Kristina. She just… She made him so mad.

XXX

"Damn it! Let's go!" he demanded. "We'll go to a party, hang out."

She shook her head, tears already building up in her eyes. He hated when she did that. He wasn't doing anything wrong. "No."

"Oh, I get it. We're back to that 'I'm dead' thing again." He threw his arms out to the side and she flinched. "Look at me, Kristina! I'm not gone, am I?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't care," she murmured.

"What?"

She took another deep breath and repeated herself, louder. "I said I don't care. I don't care if you're dead or not. I just don't want to go with you." Looking down at the covers, she said, "I don't want to go with you anywhere."

Keifer lunged at Kristina, grabbing her by the arms and ignoring her scream. "You can't stop pissing me off, can you?"

XXX

"Kristina," he said.

She stayed in bed, the slight hitch of her shoulders telling him she was awake.

"Kristina."

She didn't move from her position, facing away from him.

He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers over the hand-shaped bruises on her arm. He held back a sob. "Hey, I'm sorry. You know that, right? God, I lost my temper and -."

"And it'll never happen again," she interrupted. "You always used to say that."

"I mean it this time."

She laughed into the pillow. "You never changed when you were alive. Why would you change when you're dead?" His hand closed around her arm and he yanked at her until she faced him. She was already crying but her chin was jutting out. "You're dead."

He slapped her.

Her head jerked to the side. She slowly turned back to him. "You're dead," she repeated.

He slapped her again. Her head jerked to the side again and but it snapped back toward him but, this time, she raised her head up to shout in his face, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

XXX

She wasn't lying in her bed. She was standing up, the bed between her and him.

"I know what you are," she said.

"I'm the guy that loved you."

"You're the guy who beat me," she corrected. "And you're a dead guy."

He turned his head to the side. There she went again. Always. Pissing. Him. Off. "Only cause you got me killed, you stupid bitch," he snapped. He kicked out at her bed. "What? You thought you could just get rid of me? I'm still here!"

Kristina crossed her arms over her chest. Her chin was out again in that annoying stubborn position that only got her into trouble over and over again. "No. Not for long."

"You think you can get rid of me?" Keifer asked.

"I think you're going to hell."

XXX

He wasn't supposed to go anywhere. No one ever saw him when she was awake. He never left her bedroom when she was asleep. But there he was: in a cemetery with her half-wit of a brother pointing a shotgun at his face.

"Hello, asshole," Michael said.

A mocking smile appeared on Keifers face. "What do you think you're gonna do with that? Think you can kill me? Oh, wait. I'm already _dead_."

"And now you're gonna fuck off," Michael snarled.

"Says who?" Keifer demanded.

The answer came from behind him. "Says me." He turned and found Kristina standing beside an open grave, lighter fluid and a large bag of salt at her feet, a lit match in her hand.

The gravestone proclaimed it was the final resting place of Keifer Bauer.

Kristina dropped the match.

Keifer could feel the burn as soon as the fire made contact with his body. His dead, rotting body was lighting up and he was going with it.

"NO!" he shouted.

It traveled up his arms and seemed to erupt right from his chest, burning the little that was left of him and leaving him screaming loud enough that he barely heard Kristina's approach.

She stood before him with her arms crossed. "Keifer," she said calmly. His screams were beginning to sound farther away. Something scalding hot was wrapping its hands around his soul and dragging it away. Still, he heard her last words:

"Why'd you have to make me so mad?"


End file.
